


Spoiled...

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Presents, cuteness, surpise ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: They want to make sure that each other knows how special they are to each other. But in the end they both win...





	Spoiled...

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the prompt of Spoiling each other.
> 
> Can't wait to see what they have in store for SDCC for season 7.

A small present with green wrapping was sitting on the top of her computer desk as she made her way up the small set of stairs to platform. Felicity looked around as she saw no one around the bunker, “What is this?” Picking up the small gift and placing it in the palm of her hand. Unwrapping her quickly, popping the top open. A small diamond shaped arrow necklace was laying on a velvet pillow.

“Do you like it?” A warm breath danced crossed her ear, her heart jumped as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Turning her head, she smiled up at him. “Yes of course. It’s beautiful, but why?”

His head bent down, and he kissed the side of her neck as she played with the arrow in between her fingers. “Because you deserve it, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.” 

Felicity turned around in his arms, she looked him straight into his eyes. Smiling, she reached up and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. Pulling him down into a passionate kiss, she grabbed the bottom of his Henley and pulled it over his head. 

“Anyone here?” she whispered in to his ear. He shook his head no and smiled. Reaching down and he wrapped her legs around him as he made his way down the stairs to the floor mats. There lips connected as he laid her down slowly, making sure his lips touched every single part of her body as she laid on her back. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his lips traveled lower down her body.

“Olliver…” she moaned out as his lips played along the top of her jeans. He popped his head up and looked her in the eyes as she started to pop open the buttons of her pants. His lips kissing newly exposed skin, finally he started to peel her jeans and underwear down her legs. 

Suddenly they both heard noises coming from the back entrance of the bunker, they looked at each other. Jumping up they started dressing, making there back to the platform. Oliver grabbed his shirt and started to toss his over his head when he heard Thea talking to Dinah. 

“Hey guys,” Felicity’s voice broke the conversation. The two women looked at the couple and their eyebrows went up.

“Eww, really bunker sex. Come on…” Thea stepped up on the platform. “You could have put something on the doors.”

 

A couple of weeks later, Oliver stepped into the bunker. Loosing his tie, there was no one around. He stepped up on to the lighted platform and watched the computer screens. Felicity must be running some programs on the Vertigo dealer that suddenly popped up. Looking around the bunker, a flash of green caught his attention. Walking over to where his arrow grinder was. Making his way over to the table top, there was a present sitting on stop of the table. Lifted the top of the box, tissue paper covering the open top. He tossed the paper aside and there laying on more tissue paper was a picture of Felicity, William and him taken a few weeks ago at one of the city picnics. A smile appeared on his face, they looked like a family in this picture. He couldn’t wait to put it on his desk at the office.

“Do you like it?” He felt arms wrap around his mid-section and hands placed on his stomach. A couple of fingers were playing with the buttons on his dress shirt. Oliver lifted his arm up so Felicity could mold into his side to look at the picture also.

“I love it, it’s perfect.” He said as he bent down to place a kiss on her forehead.

“This is our first family picture, all four of us…” Felicity continued to play with his buttons on his shirt. She looked up at him, knowing that he didn’t catch on just yet of what she said.

Finally, after a minute. Oliver looked down at her, “Four? Felicity are you…?” He stuttered.

He nodded furiously, “I’m two months along, this would be our first family photo. All four of us.”

He turned around and gathering her up in his arms, “Oh my god…Are you sure? When did you find out?”

“Yes, I’m sure. The doctor even confirmed it. I found out two days ago and I couldn’t figure out when to tell you. But Theas sent this picture to me and the idea just popped in to my brain. I hope this is good news.”

“Yes, it’s unbelievable. God, I love you. Thank you.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’re welcome, my love. I can’t wait to tell William.”

“Let’s go get some cake and surprise him at home.” He smiled as he grabbed her hand to lead them out of the bunker. Tonight they would tell William and tomorrow they would tell the rest of the Team Arrow.

**Author's Note:**

> :0 That was my first fic about writing that Felicity's got a bun in the oven. As much as I would love to see the Smoak-Queens expand the family...I just want them to have the story line they deserve first with happy married life and some sexy dessert time.


End file.
